Working Out Frustrations
by Xanthophobiac
Summary: No hollows to fight, no shinigami barging into his room and no insane father trying to bust his door down. To put it bluntly, Ichigo Kurosaki was bored and needed to work off all his energy. What he get's is not what he expected though. Hichigo/Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Both of these characters belong to Tite Kubo..._

_**A Word of Caution**: This story contains strong language as well as sexually explicit activities. If you feel that you could be offened by either of these, it is best for you to turn around right now._

--

"Oi, king! You gonna let me out anytime soon?" The grating voice crept through Ichigo's mind as he tried to focus on his homework.

"For the hundredth time, no! There aren't even fights to be fought right now!" Ichigo picked up a book and threw it across the room in frustration, "There aren't even any hollows prowling around to kill!"

"Oh! So touchy today king!" There was an echoic laugh, "If you're really itching for a fight, you can always come in here for a while. I'd be glad to take care of _all_ your needs," Ichigo couldn't shake the feeling that his hollow sounded too amused, "Ya know?

"Shut up, you're nothing but a nuisance; you just want the title of king," Ichigo huffed and bent over his homework, his scowl in place as he tried to focus on the numbers swimming all around the page, "No one's home for once and I have to get this done. I spend too much time not in school; I can't neglect my homework too."

"Hm? Are you still talkin' to me king?" Another ghostly laugh.

"No I'm not!" Ichigo slammed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples. The silence came back quickly and he turned his attention to his homework once more.

The tension was too much though and Ichigo threw all of his homework off the desk. He could feel the inner hollow in his mind, but the strange creature was keeping his mouth shut. Something about the place was too quiet though. No obnoxious father, no stupid shinigami, just him and his inner hollow sitting there in silence. Ichigo heaved a heavy sigh.

"Stop sitting around, I can feel you just focusing on me. It's annoying."

"I'm not doin' nothin' king. I'm just sittin' here in your head, being bored," For once, the voice didn't sound like it was mocking him, "I get bored when the old man is away."

"Zangetsu is gone? Where the hell is he? I thought you weren't allowed to leave my head!" Ichigo grabbed his head as if trying to prevent the other occupant from escaping.

"Stop that, you look stupid! He can leave, I can't," He lowered his voice to a whisper, "Or really, I can't leave _you_ at any rate."

"What?" Ichigo furrowed his brow a little.

"Oh nothing to worry your pretty head over king. And no, I don't know where the old man is! I don't keep tabs on him," The echoic voice waited a second before addressing the teen again, "You sure you ain't got time for little ole' me? You're agitated, I'm agitated, you should come on in here and we can…waste some excess energy!" The voice laughed gleefully, "No one has to know king!"

"Fine," It really didn't take Ichigo long to make up his mind. He'd come to terms with his hollow a while ago and while they still bickered and fought sometimes, the white duplicate was no longer trying to take control seriously.

Ichigo heard a noise that sounded a bit like a cry of victory from his hollow, but it quickly disappeared and the voice faded entirely. Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes before he laid back on his bed and closed them; he'd learned a while ago that it was safest to be lying down when he went into the mindscape.

"Kings here! King, king, king!" Ichigo opened his eyes and looked around. The ebony clone was running around the sideways buildings, his pure white Zangetsu in his hand. Ichigo couldn't help but smile out of the corner of his mouth. The only thing that ever changed here was the sky, which was now heavily darkened by the clouds which threatened them by snapping a flash of lightening every once and a while; the by-product of his built up energy and frustration.

"Alright, let's do this!" He growled ferociously, swinging his zanpaktō down from his back and bringing another flash of light across the sky. There was a cackling that seemed to resonate all around him and then Ichigo found the wind being knocked out of him.

Something large and fast had collided with his back and before he realized it, Ichigo was kneeling on the ground, his hands holding him off the ground. Both of them were now empty.

The sky darkened considerably and Ichigo spun around, rising to his feet as quickly as he could. He turned just in time to see the hollow throwing the twin Zangetsus to one side, their opposite wrappings around each other.

"The hell? Why'd ya do that you stupid hollow?" A little frown passed over the ridiculously pale face, almost as if the hollow was disappointed.

"We don't need swords king," The albino suddenly dove at his unsuspecting victim, his hands outstretched, "I want to kill you with my bare hands this time!" The manic grin was now set in place.

Ichigo barely had time to get his hands out in front of him before their hands were locked together. They were each pushing against the other until finally; they sprung backwards, sliding on the glass windows.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" As if in response, the hollow dove at him, one hand shaped like a spear head, the other spread out, "You really are out of your fucking mind!" He dodged the hands just barely, the other's blunt nails scraping the side of his face, leaving a little jagged cut.

"Ha ha! King, you're slipping!" Ichigo wheeled around and dove for his duplicate. The white eyes widened as Ichigo's fist collided with the other's cheek. Ichigo couldn't help but smile; that shut the fucker up for once. His fists continued to make contact with the hollow until, after a few seconds, the white hands came up and held Ichigo's fists about two inches from the inversely colored eyes, "You really think that hurts me? You are a fool! You think _too_ much!" With a sharp tug of his hands, the hollow pulled Ichigo to him and slammed their foreheads together painfully before planting a firm kiss on the other's lips.

"What the hell!" It only took Ichigo a moment to recover his senses, reeling backwards and almost tripping, "Why's you do _that_?!"

There came a noise like a scoff form the other and the hollow threw up his hand, "I felt like it king. Besides," He smirked widely, "You liked it. I know you did."

"I fucking did not!" Ichigo barreled forward, his entire body rigid and primed to attack. As he came within a few inches though, he suddenly found the tables turned. The Hollow was bearing down on him, the pale hands coming down on his shoulders. Catching Ichigo off guard, he took no time in landing the teen on the glass, holding him in place by his shoulders?"

"You're stupid king! I know everything about you, did you know that?" He tossed his head back and laughed, "I am like you in so many ways king! I know what you need!" Ichigo twisted his hips in an attempt to throw the hollow off him.

"Stop this! I am in control in this world! Stop being weird!" Moving his hips had not helped him any. The cackling albino moved his knees in closer and trapped the teen with them; his body leaning over Ichigo's. The smirking face just a few inches from the others.

"King," Ichigo was now paying rapt attention, amber eyes locked with snowy ones, "Shut up."

Ichigo was stunned as the inner hollow came crashing down on him. He didn't move, but with each passing second, his body seemed to relax more and more. Before he even knew it, Ichigo had shut his eyes and started kissing back, unable to believe something so messed up could feel so perfectly wonderful.

When the two pulled apart, it was mostly because they had both run out of breath. Ichigo looked up at the face above him and realized that it was like looking into a mirror, the only major difference being in color, "I told ya that was what you needed, moron," The ghost like figure made a move to get off Ichigo, pushing himself up off the shoulders, when the teen made a move that could have very easily been the wrong one.

Ichigo grabbed the hollow by the neck and pulled him back down, shocking both of them with his aggressiveness.

He picked the kiss up this time, practically tearing into the hollow with his mouth. The white body having been pulled down so roughly was lying almost flush with Ichigo's now, the place where their shirts opened, touching a little. The brief touch of cool skin on warm sent a spark of excitement through both of their bodies and seemed to kick their brains into one-track mode.

"I want…more…of you…baka king!" The albino managed to get out in breaths during the kiss. He wasn't really asking permission though as he was already pulling the black sash off his waist.

"Wait," Something clicked back into place in Ichigo's mind, "No, stop. We are not doing this!" The hollow just frowned at him, the sash now in his hand.

"That's not gonna happen king. You need this as much as I do right now." The white hakama was hanging a little loosely on his hips as he talked, "I decided before you even came in here that I was not going to lose this fight!" In a flash, cool white hands were pulling Ichigo's hands up above his head. Ichigo tried to twist out of the grip, but their strengths were equal in every way and the hollow had the upper hand in this situation.

"Stop it! Don't you dare, you –" It was too late. Satisfied with the tight knot holding Ichigo's hands above his head, the hollow picked him up and carried him to the pole where the boy had first seen Zangetsu, "I am the king! I will defeat you!"

"Shut up," Ichigo froze. The hollow had placed him face down and was kneeling over him as he tied the extra belt cloth tight to the pole. The teen immediately tried to pull his hands free but the damage had been done. He rose to his knees, only to find that this put him directly under his inner self, his backside now pressed against the other's lower stomach. Two pale arms snaked around his waist and began toying with the knot if his belt. Ichigo could feel the other's breath on his neck as he talked, "Don't worry king; I'll take good care of you. You'll be in so much pleasure that you'll be screaming my name by the end."

"No I," Ichigo couldn't find the right words as he felt a certain blue tongue caressing his ear at the same moment a cool, dry hand crept down into his uniform pants, "I don't even know your name," He realized how incredibly stupid that sounded after the words had left his mouth.

"You can call me Hichigo, king," There was a low rumbling laugh from behind him, "Hell, you can call me whatever you want," As he said that though, his hand found what it was looking for and he wrapped long fingers around the carrot top's shaft, the flesh jumping a little at his touch.

"No! I take it back! Get off me you bastard! I didn't ask for any of this! I just wanted to fight!" Ichigo did not speak for his hardening member though and the hollow just chuckled quietly.

"Sex _is_ a fight king," He bit Ichigo's neck a little, leaving a faint pink mark, "Or, well, it is when you do it with me."

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something else, but it was immediately drowned by a groan. Hichigo had bitten into the skin at the back of Ichigo's neck, at the same moment his hand tightened around Ichigo, "See king; I'll take real good care of you."

The black shinigami pants were soon off and being tossed to one side, leaving Ichigo's bare knees resting against the hard building under him. If Hichigo had been listening, he might have heard the half-hearted 'stop' form Ichigo's mouth, but he hadn't and so he didn't. The hollow pulled back a little, keeping a hand slowly stroking Ichigo and shook his own pants down. Then both of them were there in just their shirts, the fabric wide open at their chests.

"Now just relax king," The echoic voice was almost soothing, "I'm not going to go slow and gentle on you. Not gonna insult your honor like that," Ichigo opened his mouth to ask what the hollow meant when he suddenly felt a finger pushing against the tightened ring of muscles. The action only caused Ichigo to tense more.

"What are you doing? Don't go sticking things where they don't bel-" He was cut off by his own cry of pain; the hollow hadn't been lying. Ichigo tried to take a few deep breaths, getting used to the feeling of the slim digit now stuck a few inches up into his body.

"You gotta relax king or I'm just goin' to go for the goal and skip all preparation."

"I'm sorry, I guess I just wasn't prepared to have your fucking finger up my ass you bastard!" Apparently, Hichigo took the sarcasm as a sign that he was ready to go on, because he spit a little at the junction between his finger and the other's skin and then started pushing a second finger in. Apparently, all bedside manner was completely lost on him and Ichigo let another coarse cry escape his throat, "Damn it hollow! Damn you!"

"Give it a rest king," The warm breath was back on his neck as the fingers began to flex back and forth, pulling little noises from Ichigo's chest, "Besides, I want to hear you later when you're really crying out loud. Crying for me to go harder…faster."

"Shut up," Ichigo tried to growl it out threateningly. His attempt failed though as a ripple of pleasure forced a pleasant sigh from his lips. Hichigo smiled widely as he uncurled his fingers and scissored them a few times before quickly pulling them out.

"I think that's gonna be enough for you king," A hand crept down and gave the teen's cock a few slow strokes, "In fact, I think you're beginning to enjoy this," The flesh was shock hard in his hand.

Ichigo tried to turn his head to see what was going on behind him, but with his hands tied, he could only catch a glimpse of the white thighs shifting by his. Then, he no longer had to wonder what was going on. Something larger and warmer than the fingers prodded him gently in the backside. He opened his mouth to protest when a cool hand covered his mouth.

"I would save your breath if I were you. What I did just now was _not_ enough to prepare you for what's next," Ichigo thought about it for a few seconds before he nodded. Hichigo took that to mean it was okay, and with a muted grunt, he pushed into the still resisting hole.

The hollow had been right, he wasn't prepared for that. For a long minute, the pain was so great, it seemed to dry up whatever cries or words had been in his throat. He kept thinking to himself how the albino could possibly be this big, realizing that if everything else pointed to it, Hichigo was the same size as him.

"King?" A hand lifted his chin a little and he could see the lines on the palm, "You okay? I didn't expect you to be so quiet."

"Wha?" Ichigo froze and tensed; he could feel the hollow still impaling his body, farther in than before, but the pain had subsided a little, "I'm fine!" He snapped, shifting his body a little. Wrong choice, a little stab of pain reminded him.

"Oh good," Even not being able to see him, Ichigo could hear the enormous smile plastered on Hichigo's face, "That means we can get started on the fun stuff."

"Fun…stuff?" He could hear the manic chuckle and then there were two cool hands on his hips and the hollow began to pull out quickly. Ichigo hissed a little, but tried his hardest not to move. Tried and failed quickly as the hard cock thrust in at a different angle, hitting the nerves that had been scraped earlier by the fingers. As soon as those stars of pleasure went off in his brain, Ichigo's elbows slipped and his fell forward, a little moan filling the area around them. It felt like a fire had been lit in his cock and as Hichigo pulled back out and rocked back in, it only increased the burning pleasure coursing through his veins.

"God!" Ichigo muttered it under his ragged breath, but the hollow still heard him and chuckled, his breath a little heavy too.

"So my spoiled king does like it!" He gave a particularly hard thrust that caused Ichigo to toss his head up and make the most delicious howling moan.

That was a trigger and suddenly Ichigo was a very active member in their activity. He thrust his hips backwards into every stroke, causing Hichigo to smile and groan a little. The boy was a fast learner. The hollow crept a hand around the teen's side, tickling the tight muscles on his stomach before reaching the raging hard-on. He gave it a few light tugs while slowing their motion to a gentle rocking, and then moved his hand up to the pert nipples on his chest. One small pinch and he could feel the muscles of Ichigo's ass tighten around him.

"More!" The day had come where Ichigo Kurosaki was begging for his white duplicate to give him more of something he hadn't wanted at all in the beginning. Of course, who was Hichigo to deny him that? Laying his chest against Ichigo's back, he thrust forward lightly a few times before using both hands to grab the dusty pink nubs and give them a hard twist. Ichigo's entire body locked up, his mouth half open in a silent sound, his eyes darkened. Hichigo sat back and enjoyed the feeling of being clamped down on.

In a few seconds, he released the nipples, letting the blood rush painfully back to them and moved one hand back to the throbbing dick, running his hand expertly over it, moving the skin back and forth slowly. This brought Ichigo back to life with a moan.

"King," Hichigo thrust his hips a little to get the other's attention, "I want you to cum for me. I want to hear you cry out and say my name over and over again," His tongue lapped at the other's ear, "I want to feel your cum all over my hand," He stroked up and down Ichigo's shaft, his thumb rubbing the head in delicate circles. Then he got up and jerked his hips back before ramming them forward again. He grunted as Ichigo moaned. He repeated the process, harder this time, and gained the same reaction.

"Hichigo," Ichigo pressed his face into his arms, muffling his voice, "I need to…" He couldn't even bring himself to say it. The hollow just smirked and gave a particularly hard tug on Ichigo's cock, drawing a muddled groan. Hichigo repeated the motion, hoping for better results. He was pleased when he got them.

With his fingers wrapped around the base of Ichigo's head, he could feel the pulsating beat just moments before Ichigo shot. The creamy liquid splattered onto the glass of the black windows beneath them as Ichigo's entire body shuddered uncontrollably; his muscles spasming wildly. Hichigo tossed his head back and growled as the muscles in Ichigo clenched, sending waves of pleasure through both of them every time they contracted. Without any other warning, the hollow moved both of his hands to Ichigo's hips, digging his blunt nails into the skin there. He pulled the teen back to meet him as he thrust in one final time and released into the warm cavern.

They stayed that way for only a minute, until their bodies had come down from their high. As soon as Hichigo regained his senses, he pulled out slowly, with a slight squelching noise and listened.

Ichigo had made a quiet grunt when the hollow had pulled out, but his breath had evened out and as Hichigo moved, he could feel the other sliding downward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you king," He stuck a hand under the tan body, keeping him off the building by supporting his stomach. He felt Ichigo tighten just because of his voice, his body going back on the defensive. A little hurt at the reaction, Hichigo untied the belt from the pole and held Ichigo's wrists in his other hand. Then, with one hand on his stomach and one holding his wrists, Hichigo picked up Ichigo and carried him a little ways away from the puddle of milky liquid, before setting him down on his side and lying down behind him. He wrapped one arm around his waist, shifting his robe out of the way a little.

"King?" Ichigo turned a little and caught a glimpse of the snowy eyes looking at him, "Gonna be mad at me?"

"Untie my hands" The hollow was a little shocked by the demanding tone, but listened and untied the black belt, letting the teen's hands fall away, "Not mad," He muttered after his hands were free. Ichigo immediately set to getting up, pulling away from the twin, "I'm going home."

Ichigo got up and moved slowly to pick up his discarded pants, pulling them on and wincing just a little at the movements.

"King…" He made a move to get up, but Ichigo shot him down with a look. His amber eyes travelled over the marble body, confirming to himself that the hollow was indeed his exact duplicate. Ichigo turned his head in disgust, frowning. How could two bodies, made identical opposites, feel like they fit so perfectly together? How could something so wrong, feel so right?"

"Later," Ichigo moved as quickly as possible to his sword, not looking at the hollow as he untangled their blades. As soon as it was on his back again, he closed his eyes and opened them again to stare at his ceiling.

Ichigo couldn't hear his inner world anymore, but he knew that by now, the light clouds that had been gathering before he'd left were pouring down on his hollow and washing away all evidence of what had happened. The teen curled up onto his side, ignoring his minor aches and pains, and shut his eyes; this time, welcoming the blackness of sleep.

--

_Um...ta da? Thats the end for now. I've actually got a second chapter thing in the works, but it could be a while off, and I might post it as a seperate story becuase technically...they could stand alone. So what did ya think? My first time posting something like this, so I'm more than a little interested to hear what people have to say. Even if you hated it, I'd like to know. Every little bit helps. I'd like to apologize to those of you who think this is a little angsty towards the end, and those of you who feel that I drifted a little (Cause I do, and I know it). So, um...thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's._

_**A Word of Caution:** There is some strong language in this chapter as well as sexually explicit activites. If you're going to be offended, please stop reading now._

---

"Ichigooo~! Come out and tell your papa why you are still in bed!" The orange haired teen jammed a pillow over his head, trying to block out the obnoxious sing-song voice of his father.

"Dad, leave the sulking teen alone!" There was a loud thud as someone, probably Karin, kicked their father away, "We're going out for a soccer game and then we're going shopping with Yuzu! We didn't bother to invite your sulky ass because we don't want your dark cloud hanging over us!" Ichigo glared holes at the door, "And you can just wipe that dirty look right off your face! Let's go goat-face!"

"Goodbye my lovely son! Papa will be back soon, so do not fear!"

"I said let's go!" Ichigo listened as the two of them wrestled down the stairs where the gentler tones of Yuzu joined them. He held his breath until he heard the door slam and their voices fade from the front walk. Only then did he drag himself out of his bed and to the door.

Ichigo hesitated slightly as he stuck his head out, ready to pull it back at a moment's notice. When nothing came flying in the general direction if his skull, he heaved a sigh and headed for the stairs, scratching his bed-ruffled mop of orange hair. He made his way slowly to the kitchen where he was greeted with a plate of toast, eggs and some sort of potato side, that Yuzu must have saved for him. Grabbing the plate, Ichigo padded back up the stairs, pushing the door open with one hand. He was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight before him though. He hadn't realized that his room was beginning to look so much like a cave. The blinds were drawn, only a little light filtering through. His closet stood open, clothes lying near it. His bed hadn't been made in nearly two weeks and his school work was scattered around the desk area.

He moved and set the plate on his nightstand before sitting on the edge of his bed. Something about the entire room seemed…off somehow, and not in the way that could have been produced by the messy state.

"_King_," Ichigo whipped around, scanning the room. The words had sounded solid this time, not weak and quiet like the other times the hollow had tried to reach him. He focused his eyes back on the floor between his knees. There was no one there of course. Sighing, Ichigo lifted himself up, grabbing the toast on his way to the bathroom.

The teen shoved the slightly browned toast into his mouth and turned the water to hot before stripping out of the messy shorts and shirt and easing himself under the warm water.

For a minute, he just stood there, letting the water fall and then he ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He couldn't stop remembering the feel of the cold hands, his own hands, touching his flesh. Ichigo let his eyes close and a small sigh escape his lips as the warm waster beat against his back. His hands roamed lower, until they were gently stroking the hard flesh between his legs.

His fingers lightly tickled the skin, clinging tighter to the muscles as he felt himself slipping into a stronger state of arousal. Quickly, he felt his knees buckling under him and he leaned against the shower wall to support himself as his orgasm overtook him.

He tossed his head back, the water slicking his hair back as well. Ichigo's mouth opened as he shot over the shower tile, a gasping growl escaping his throat.

"Hichigo," He mumbled as the last few spasms shook his legs. He brought his head forward, pressing it against the cool tiles as he relaxed. The sound of rushing water and the light fall of water on his back brought his senses back quickly enough. He was then aware that the water had chilled considerably and of the name that was still lingering on his lips.

Ichigo jumped and shut the water off with more strength than needed before grabbing the nearest towel. He scrubbed through his hair before drying off his body, trying to touch his skin as little as possible. He finished in record time, pulling his shorts back on and draping his towel over his head.

On his way out, the orange-haired teen caught sight of himself in the mirror. He leaned on the sink and looked closely at is face.

The amber eyes were outlined with a tinge of red from his lack of sleep and the light bags under his eyes only helped to emphasize that point. He scowled at his reflection, clenching his hands on the basin. It had been two weeks since his confrontation with the inner hollow, but not once had he talked to him. Ichigo had pointedly ignored every call the hollow had sent to him and three days ago, the voice calling his name had stopped entirely.

Ichigo gave the mirror one more look before shoving himself away from it, walking swiftly back to his room, dragging the towel back and forth over his hair.

The teen shuffled in, his eyes closed as he tried to clear his mind, and shut his bedroom door behind him. He immediately turned to his closet, where a few shirts still hung on hangers. As he reached for one of them though, something happened that made his blood run cold.

A cough echoed through the room, breaking the silence as though it were ice and freezing Ichigo's hand where it was on the sleeve of a shirt. For a brief second, Ichigo thought he might have just imagined it, but as if reading his mind another, more deliberate, cough sounded, confirming that he had _not_ just been imagining it.

"Been a while hasn't it king?" As Ichigo turned around, he couldn't help but think to himself how less echoic the hollow's voice was here in his room compared to the sideways mindscape. The flat glass windows…Ichigo stopped picturing his inner world as a loud snap brought him back to reality, back to the inner hollow currently lounging on his bed, "I'm trying ta get your attention here dumbass."

Hichigo was resting at the head of the bed, his back against the wall. One leg was bent at the knee and resting on the mattress while the other stayed on the floor. It wasn't _how_ he was sitting that bothered Ichigo though; it was _what_ he was wearing. His feet were bare and the white skin there contrasted sharply with the tight black jeans that carried up the legs to the white shirt and then to the jacket that was thrown over one shoulder. Ichigo pulled his gaze up farther until their eyes connected. White lips spread in a devilish smirk.

Suddenly, a thousand things were running through Ichigo's brain. Why was he there? How did he get out of the inner world? What did his ass look like in those pants? Where did he even _get_ street clothes? Why didn't they look more out of place on him? Why did he _do_ it? The question that came out of Ichigo's mouth though, was not one of those, "Why did you stop trying to talk to me?" At that moment, Ichigo wished he could shrink away as the blush started to travel down his neck.

There was a barking laugh that sent a tensing shiver up Ichigo's back, "That's all? Outta all the things you coulda asked me, that's the one you choose?" Ichigo watches as Hichigo stretched his arms above his head and bored his gaze into the teen, "Alright, I'll tell ya," He got up and stretched his legs a little, smirking widely as he realized Ichigo was watching his legs intently. He gave a snap, bringing the attention back to his face before talking, "I figured that you didn't want to talk, so I let things be for the time." He crossed his arms over his chest, taking a step toward the teen, "Course, when I heard you callin' my name, I figured you were ready to talk to me again."

"Wha-! I didn't…" Ichigo gulped down a lump in his throat as the hollow took another step closer. He thought about it, realizing that he had, in fact, called out to the other, just not intentionally and not in a way that signaled he was ready to address the problem.

The problem that was currently stretched out before him like he ruled the world.

"Ya did. I heard you." If anything, the smirk grew wider, "So I figured, you're probably ready to talk ta' little ole' me," Hichigo was now less than two feet away, "Were ya?"

"No!" Ichigo immediately took a step back, picking up a defensive stance, "I don't want anything to do with you, you stupid hollow!"

"Aw," Hichigo put up a face of mock hurt, "That wounds me king. Just breaks my little heart that ya hate me that much." He grabbed Ichigo's upper arm, tugging him a little closer, till the two identical noses were just a few inches apart, "Wanna stop the rain Ichigo?"

That was the first time the white twin had used his name, striking Ichigo dumb, "W-what?" He managed to stumble out before pulling his head back sharply.

"It's been raining almost nonstop since you left. When you're at school, it's rainin'. When you're fightin hollows, it's rainin'. For fuck's sake, it even rains when you're sleepin'! The only time I can catch a break is when you're in that damned shower! Care to explain that king?"

"I don't have anything to explain to you, ya fucker!"

"Nah," The hollow threw Ichigo towards the bed, standing away and watching the boy fall, "You ain't gotta explain nothin' ta me. But know king," Hichigo rested a knee on the bed by Ichigo's thigh, "I will get an answer out of you," He smirked widely, "I think I know how to coax an answer out a that pretty little mouth of yours."

Ichigo opened his mouth to spit out some choice explicatives when a white hand came clamping down over it. A smirk and then golden eyes flashed before his vision as the other slid down till he was kneeling between the bright haired teens legs so that their faces were level and only a few centimeters apart.

"Now king," The hand over his mouth shifted a little, the cool fingertips trailing the edge of the lip, "Don't even try and lie to me. Do you think about me when you're in the shower? Do you touch yourself, imagining the pleasure I can give you over and over again?"

Ichigo's mouth opened slightly as the white fingers slipped towards the inside of the warm cavern, "No." The answer sounded definite, but the hollow just smiled madly.

"You sure that's the answer you wanna give king?" A hand slipped down Ichigo's chest, sending goose bumps over the skin, "Ya _sure_ ya aren't lying ta' me?" The hand found its final resting place on the lump in the front of Ichigo's shorts. The fabric twitched against the pale palm and Ichigo's entire face turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

The sound that came out of Ichigo's mouth next was, in no way, similar to the 'no' that he had planned on. The moan was drawn out and growl-like in every way. Hichigo's hand massaged the growing flesh through the fabric again, enjoying the pleasant noises the boy was now steadily emitting.

"Come on king," The blue tongue whipped out, licking his lips, "Tell me how you really feel." A white hand came down on the teen's front, having abandoned his groin finally. Hichigo leaned forward until his lips were brushing Ichigo's cheek with every movement, "Let me hear you... moan it out." The hollow gave a little shove and Ichigo fell onto his back, trapped by the hand still on his chest.

"Hichi.." His voice trailed off mid-name, a hint of confusion lingering in the air as the sneaky white devil crawled up, his knees on either side of Ichigo's hips, and leaned his face down until the two were almost touching.

"Yes king?" The hollow had a smirk on his face, his voice ghosting across the slightly heated skin of Ichigo's face.

"Get off." Ichigo tried to reach his hands up to push the other off of him, but Hichigo caught his hand with his own, looking intently into Ichigo's face. There was no real back up behind his demand and in fact, it was almost as though the teen was encouraging the behavior.

"No," Hichigo's lips came down on Ichigo's with near bruising strength, but with a strong underlying passion. Quickly enough, to Hichigo's surprise, Ichigo's mouth was responding to his and parting his lips and then allowing a short battle between the blue and pink tongues to ensue. A small groan escaped the hollow's mouth, filling the space between their lips comfortably. The hand on Ichigo's chest was removed, but the released teen made no move to get up.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Ichigo had pulled his mouth away and looked Hichigo directly in the eye, "Why do you keep _trying_ to do this?"

"The first time," He ran his hands over the lean, muscles stomach of the boy under him, his eyes scanning the moving chest, "That time was because I couldn't help myself." The white lips connected with the neck before them, traveling downward, "And this time," He kissed one of the dusty nipples lightly, "Is because ya were calling for me. You were _askin'_ for this."

Ichigo's eyes were half shut in pleasure as Hichigo drug the tip of his tongue over the pinkish nub. He made a noise similar to a purr before gasping as teeth bit into his nipple playfully. But just as suddenly as he had started, Hichigo pulled away. Amber eyes followed his ghostly face as the hollow pulled the white shirt over his head, tossing it to the chair where his jacket was resting. Then he came back down, prepared to kiss the skin laid out for his again. A pair of hands stopped him though as they searched up the twin figure's chest. Calloused fingertips explored every dip and bump on the snowy plane.

Hichigo watched the hands for a minute before leaning over and kissing the explorer's jaw repeatedly. Ichigo's eyes were focused intently on the actions of his hands though, until they slipped under the other's arms to reach for his back, gripping the slightly bony shoulder blades. This move pulled the two chests together, sending an electric current through their bodies as their skin rubbed together and their nipples pressed against one another.

It was the hollow's turn to make a gentle moan of pleasure as Ichigo trailed his hands over white skin while he was having lips pressed against his throat feverishly. Hichigo ground their hips together, acquainting their identical erections with one another.

Ichigo bit his lip when his inner hollow did that though, pulling his hands away before turning the other's pale face towards him with a serious look, "I don't like you being out here, out in _this_ world, and I don't like what happened last time." Hichigo had to hand it to him, the kid didn't mess around, "I don't have feelings for you."

"That's fine," He crushed the velvet softness of Ichigo's lips again, "The only feeling this is about," He lowered his voice and nipped at the pink earlobe, "Is pleasure." The way his voice vibrated through the skin caused a shiver to run down Ichigo's back and straight to his groin.

Ichigo reached his hands back up, tugging at the waistband of the too tight black pants, fumbling slightly with the button before popping it and pulling down the zipper with ease. At that point though, his hands hesitated. He could see the skin where the zipper had once covered and knew that if he stuck his hand in now, there would be nothing to give him a chance to turn back.

Sensing the hesitation, Hichigo reached down and pushed the jeans down himself, shaking them off and onto the floor without moving from his new place; between the carrot top's knees.

Ichigo propped himself up on his elbows and for the first time, had a chance to fully view the figure before him. The body may have been the same as his, the muscles twitching the same way his did when he was being watched, the cock jumping a little in the same way he felt his own jumping, but something was very different about the form in front of him. The white skin. It added to everything and gave Ichigo the feeling that he was looking at something completely new.

"Are ya done ?" The hollow didn't sound agitated or angry, just curious as he tugged the blue shorts off of Ichigo.

There was a small intake of breath as the cold air hit him, but Ichigo nodded. Then he reached out and, to the surprise of the hollow, grabbed onto the prize before him. He ran his hand over the length of it before going to drop his hand, mumbling an apology.

Another hand on his wrist drew his gaze upward then. Hichigo had a frozen look of pleasure on his face, "It's fine, don't stop," Ichigo blushed a little, but latched his hand back on, a little unsure of what to do now. After a second of awkward movement, he moved his hand in the motions that he had done in the shower earlier, thinking it couldn't possibly make the situation any worse. There was a deep, throaty moan that told him it was a perfectly fine change though.

Feeling a little reassured, Ichigo quickened his pace until a white hand pulled his away, guiding it to its own hardened member. Ichigo scowled, trying to move his hand back to the white body. He was held in place though.

"I want you to stroke yourself now. I want you to touch yourself until all you feel is blinding pleasure." The hollow smiled as the teen regarded him with a light frown, a line creasing his forehead, "Go on. Do it." It wasn't a suggestion.

Slowly, as if under protest, Ichigo stroked his hardened member. Within a few seconds, he was sighing in the back of his throat, his eyes just barely staying locked with the golden ones before him. Without breaking that little point of contact, Hichigo pushed two of his fingers into the teen's mouth.

"Suck." Ichigo lay there, staring blankly for a minute before he twisted his tongue around the digits, keeping a steady pace with his other hand. Hichigo gave a little chuckle to himself, "Ya look like a perfect little slut king."

"Shut up!" Ichigo scowled, pushing himself back up, "Don't say stupid shit like that!" He used both of his hands and starting pushing the hollow up off of him, trying to move himself at the same time, "Forget this. I don't even know why we're doing thi- oof!" He was flat on his back again. Hichigo's dry hand around his throat.

"The only thing here right now is sexual desire. We're _gonna_ fulfill this desire. Got it king?" The last part came out in a half snarl.

Ichigo opened his mouth when the two spit dampened fingers trailed over the head of his cock, successfully killing the protest in his throat and replacing it with a bit-back moan. Hichigo seemed to ignore this as the fingers travelled downward, along the underside of the teen's member, leaving a thin trail of saliva over the skin of the scrotum before delving between the two round globes of his ass to press at the opening waiting there.

"Hey, wait a second!" Ichigo reached a hand towards the white arms, grasping one tightly, "What are you doing?"

The golden eyes rolled in their sockets, the fingers continuing to stroke the ring of muscle fondly. "Really king, do you have to even ask?" He pressed his middle finger roughly against the hole, sliding in slowly, "Just relax; you knew it was coming."

Ichigo's hips lifted off the blankets a little as he made a small grunting noise.

"Calm down, you're making this harder than it needs to be. You need to just _relax_." Hichigo's free hand smacked one of Ichigo's thighs lightly before hauling it up onto his shoulder, wiggling his middle finger a little, only buried to the first knuckle, "Just enjoy this king, that's why I'm doin' it," He leaned down and kissed the tense jaw, pushing his finger in a little farther, "So you'll feel good and I'll feel good and it will all feel very _good_." The hollow's voice was no more than a whisper now.

A little mewing sigh escaped Ichigo's throat as his albino twin kissed his neck, caressing it with his tongue like it was a delicious candy. The blue tongue ghosted over the adams apple as he finally fitted one long finger in the boy. With his palm resting against the base of Ichigo's cock, Hichigo curled and uncurled his finger, listening for the hitches in his victim's voice to let him know when he scraped sensitive skin.

"I'm adding a second finger," Hichigo hummed as Ichigo started to relax a little. All he got in response was a small nod. He pulled back and watched the teen's face as he quickly slid another finger in.

There was a brief look of discomfort that quickly faded as the chalky digits wriggled, scraping blunt nails against the sensitive spots he had touched before. He was not prepared to have Ichigo haul his lean form off the bed though, making a strangled moaning. The fingers quickly retreated, pulling out quickly.

The hollow sat up, watching Ichigo ease his body back onto the mattress, his breathing ragged and deep, "King?"

"Put them back in!" Ichigo looked up at him, his voice low and scratch, "God that felt good!"

Hichigo smirked and spit on his hand before rubbing it over his member, the saliva mixing with the pre-cum leaking from his tip. He lined himself with the waiting hole, "Here, let me just give you something a little more...filling."

Just as Ichigo started to move to question the hollow, the slicked head pushed against his hole, easing in carefully. The teen twisted his face, his mouth hanging open a little. Hichigo waited once he had a few inches in, judging how much pain Ichigo was in. His chest was heaving, but it was more from discomfort than actual pain. Hichigo gave his hips a little thrust and watched the bright haired boy under him squirm.

A few more seconds and their hips were pressed together tightly, one of Ichigo's legs on Hichigo's shoulder while the other was pressed back into his chest. One clenched, tanned hand was resting against the snow white chest.

"Move," Ichigo didn't demand it loudly, but the hollow automatically complied, sliding his hips away and then pushing them back at a leisurely pace, pulling a frustrated groan out of Ichigo. The hand resting on the white chest crept over and tugged at one of the darker nipples resting there, pinching it between his fingers.

Halfway through a slow withdrawal, Hichigo's hips snapped forward, his body jumping from the stimulation to his nipples, crashing into Ichigo's body and hitting the nerves there that set Ichigo tensing his entire body.

"Shit!" Hichigo hunched over, his hair dragging over the teen's bare chest, a few drips of sweat falling on the faint scars, "Devious bastard."

"It feels good," Ichigo mumbled into the white hair as his body settled down again. He bucked his hips to let Hichigo know he wanted more.

Then it truly started. Hichigo's thrusts coming stronger and harder as Ichigo's hands roamed the area between them, the sweat forming on their chests allowing Ichigo to slide his hands easily over the hollow's skin. He scraped his fingers over the muscles held tightly in his stomach, over the hard nubs of his nipples, over his collar and shoulder blades and over the details of the face he saw everyday while the two thrust up against each other, their hips smacking together loudly in the otherwise quiet room.

Ichigo lifted his hips slightly every time Hichigo thrust back in, making sure that the bundle of nerves buried deep inside him was being hit, sending white lights across his vision.

"Hichigo," The hollow opened his eyes, hearing his name moaned out like that. He caught sight of Ichigo's face for only a second before he was pulled down, his lips locked fiercely with Ichigo's. Their tongues quickly joined the battle, twisting and turning around each other like a pair of skilled dancers.

Ichigo's leg slid down to rest on Hichigo's hip, the place on his shoulder becoming more and more uncomfortable. "Mm," Hichigo broke the kiss and nipped at the other boy's throat, "How close are you?" He mumbled against the flushed skin while his hand crept down to Ichigo's neglected cock. It jumped violently against his palm, making Ichigo moan and giving the hollow reason to tease him.

The pace at which the white hips were moving, slowed to a steady thump in time with Hichigo's stroking of the raging hard cock.

"Ngh," Ichigo bit his lip, fighting back a strong of curses. He reached for the white hair, weaving his fingers in and pulling at it lightly. Hichigo looked up at him, smiling widely as he moved both of his hands to Ichigo's hips. He pulled them up a little higher and began a deep fuck, hitting all new places in the teen's body.

"Fuck! That's...damn it.." Ichigo's voice was just a mumble but the hollow could feel all of his muscles clenching and knew that the incoherent mumbling meant the ride was almost over.

"Let it out king," One hand picked up stroking him again as his thrusts because erratic and offbeat. As he said this, Ichigo turned his head to the side, biting back howls of pleasure as orgasm finally washed over him. The white cream washed over Hichigo's hand as the knot in Ichigo's stomach unfurled and he gave a sharp spasm.

Hichigo grabbed the tan ass tightly in his hands, thrusting in a few final times before succumbing to the still clenched passage of the boy under him, filling him with the warm strands of cum.

They stayed that way until both of their bodies came down from the high. Slowly, Hichigo released Ichigo's ass and pulled out with a slight squish noise. He watched in amusement as Ichigo wrinkled his nose and laughed, turning the teen's head to face him, his body still hovering above the other. He stared him down for several seconds before he eased himself down onto his side, moving both of them in the process so that they were lying completely on the bed and not across the narrow part of the mattress.

"Good," Ichigo mumbled, still laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"What was that King?" He knew what was said, but smirked widely, wanting to hear Ichigo say it completely out loud, "It's hard ta hear when ya mumble like that."

"I said it was good dumb ass, so what?" Ichigo rolled over, facing away from the smirking ghost.

"Wanna do it again?" Hichigo pushed himself against the other's back, one white arm snaking around the warm waist, "We can try it in a different position; how about up against a door. ORr maybe we could do it on a table. What do you think about that?"

Ichigo turned his head, looking at his hollow with shock and working his way out from under the arm, "Shut up you freaky hollow! Who said anything about going again?"

"You did," A white hand waved around before Hichigo rolled Ichigo over, none too gently either. Ichigo winced as a twinge of discomfort traveled up his back, "You didn't actually have to say it; I just know," He leaned in and captured Ichigo's lips in a kiss.

There was no hesitation as Ichigo kissed back. It was a short one though and when they pulled apart, Ichigo's eyes were heavy-lidded again.

"See, you want another go," The cool fingers crept down behind Ichigo, teasing his hole.

The brown eyes shot open and he scuttled away from Hichigo, "Not right now!" He pulled one of the blankets up and curled it around his waist, turning away from his hollow.

A smirk spread across Hichigo's face as he scooted back to Ichigo, pressing his chest to the exposed back, "Okay, later it is then!" He didn't miss the little amused smile that flitted across Ichigo's lips before being replaced by a trademark scowl. Hichigo leaned close to the other's ear, brushing away a sweaty lock of hair and lowered his voice to a growling whisper, "See, now we both win and neither of us has to live in the rain."

"Shut up and go to sleep," Ichigo didn't move the hand around his waist again as he started to slip into a light sleep. The hollow just smiled and nodded, burying his head in the other's neck and closing his eyes.

--

_This is **really** the ending, it was a fib of me ot tell you that the last chapter was. I feel bad that it took so long to get this one posted though. It was a great pain in the rear-end to type up and then I would get distracted everytime I went to edit it (Apologies for if there are alot of errors, I do my best to catch them). It's here now though, and thank for reading. And for any of you who are wondering, I've got a few other stories in the shop. A Grimmjow-Ichigo chapter story (my first attempt at a story with actual plot [shocking, I know]) and a very short Byakuya- Renji that I just finished writing (by hand) today. There are also some Junjou Romantica stories ready to be typed and those will be up at some point._

_Okay! I'm done talking now. Take a review sheet and let me know what you think of it please! Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
